joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Command
Welcome to the Red Alert War Zone! This is free join. Plot The EggPlankton Empire & the Equera Empire have made an alliance together, forming the EquePlankton Alliance. They used their top secret to terminate the Ancient inhabitants in the Ancient Dimension, not knowing that the Rahkshi are free because of the altered present time of the Ancient Dimension. The All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems made an alliance to fix the past. Will the heroic alliance save the other Ancient inhabitants from the evil alliance? Characters 'Heroic Alliance (All Star Intelligence Technology Rebel Systems Republic or A.S.I.T.R.S.R)' 'Intelligence Technology Systems' #Josh the Hedgehog - General of the Org & Founder #Thomas the Echidna - Vice General #Yuki the Hedgecat - Lt. General #Alice the Cat - Skilled General #Louie the Fox - Major General #Jetris the Hedgehawk - Brigadier General #Golver the Mineralhog - Master Colonel #Jess the Hedgehog - Colonel Major #Rey the Hedgehog - Colonel Minor #Solar the Hedgehog - Lt. Colonel #Lunar the Hedgehog - Master Major #Silvold the Mineralhog - Major #Assassin the Hedgehog - Captain #Scorch the Skunk-cat - Lt. 1st Class #Frost the Skunk-cat - Lt. 2nd Class #Nitro the Techno Echidna - Lt. 3rd Class 'All Star Rebel Republic' #Jack the Hedgehog - General of the Organization & Founder #Patricia the Skunk - Vice General #Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class #Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class #Combot Nega - Master General #SPARKY - Major General #Spongebob the Hedgehog - Minor General #Patrick the Echidna - Lance Coperal #Squidward the Fox - Private #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #Ed the Crocodile - Sergeant #Edd the Chameleon - Lt. 2nd Class #Eddy the Bee - Colonel Major #The Piraka ##Reidak the Hedgehog - Captain ##Hakann the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Vezok the Hedgehog - Lt. 1st Class ##Zaktan the Hedgehog - Bridgader General ##Avak the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Thok the Hedgehog - Sergeant #Total Drama Characters ##﻿Owen the Bear - Colonel Minor ##Gwen the Swallow - Sergeant ##Heather the Bat - Private ##Duncan the Dingo - Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army ##LeShawna the Panther - Sergeant ##Geoff the Kangaroo - Sergeant ##Izzy the Chipmunk - Sergeant ##DJ the Rabbit - Private ##Lindsay the Fox - Private ##Bridgette the Dolphin - Lance Corperal ##Trent the Eagle - Sergeant ##Eva the Gorilla - Corperal ##Harold the Chameleon - Warrant Officer 1st Class ##Courtney the Cat - Sergeant ##Beth the Meerkat - Lance Corperal ##Cody the Hedgehog - Corperal ##Tyler the Monkey - Private ##Katie & Sadie the Pandas - Private ##Justin the Hawk - Lance Corperal ##Noah the Bandicoot - Corperal ##Ezekiel the Moose - Private ##Alejandro the Echidna - Sergeant ##Sierra the Hedgehog - Private ##Chris Mclean the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Chef Hatchet the Turtle - Lt. Colonel 1st Class ##Cameron the Giraffe - Lance Corperal ##Lighting the Crocodile - Lance Corperal ##Zoey the Fox - Lance Corperal ##Scott the Weasel - Lance Corperal ##Jo the Echidna - Lance Corperal ##Mike the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal ##Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid - Lance Corperal ##Anna Maria the Bat - Private ##Brick the Echidna - Private ##Sam the Albatross - Private ##Dawn the Mongoose - Private ##B the Tasmanian Devil - Lance Corperal ##Staci the Panda - Private #Mung Daal the Monkey - Corperal #Schnitzel the Gorilla - Corperal #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #The Mobian Monsters ##Meltdown the Crocodile - Corperal ##Xplode the Hedgehog - Master Colonel ##Thunder the Echidna - Corperal ##Corroder the Crab - Corperal ##Rotor the Fox - Corperal ##Drilldozer the Echidna - Corperal ##Jetbug the Bee - Corperal ##Nitroblast the Gorilla - Corperal ##Waspix the Wasp - Lance Corperal ##Raw Jaw the Echidna - Lance Corperal ##Fangz the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Scorpio the Scorpion - Corperal ##Toxic Reapa the Chameleon - Lance Corperal ##Jawblade the Shark - Lance Corperal ##Splitface the Skunk - Lance Corperal ##Speeda Demon the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal ##Core Hunter the Gorilla - Lance Corperal ##Voltix the Cat - Sergeant ##Thornraxx the Wasp - Lance Corperal ##XT4 the Spider - Lance Corperal #Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs - Private #Timon the Meerkat - Private #Pumbaa the Warthog - Private #Boggy B the Worm - Warrant Officer 2nd Class #Mordecai the Jay - Lance Corperal #Rigby the Raccoon - Lance Corperal #The Rahkshi ##Turahk the Wolf - Major ##Guurahk the Wolf - Sergeant ##Lerahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Panrahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Vorahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Kurahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog - Bridgader General #Sanford the Echidna - Lt. Colonel #Mecha Deimos - Lt. 3rd Class #The Angry Birds ##Red Bird the Cardinal - Corperal ##Blue Bird the Bluebird - Private ##Yellow Bird the Canary - Private ##Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch - Private ##White Bird the Chicken - Private ##Boomerang Bird the Toucan - Private ##Big Brother Bird the Cardinal - Private ##Orange Bird the Oriole - Private ##Pink Bird the Galah - Private ##Mighty Eagle the Eagle - Staff Sergeant #The War Monsters ##Congar the Giant Gorilla - Master Major ##Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Togera the Giant Lizard - Corperal ##Titan Mecha Robo-47 - Corperal ##Preytor the Giant Mantis - Corperal ##Raptros the Giant Dragon - Corperal ##Agamo the Giant Echidna - Corperal ##Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth - Corperal ##Titan Metal Ultra-V - Corperal #The Giants ##Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil - Skilled Major ##Titan Metal Bouncer - Sergeant ##Crusher the Giant Echidna - Sergeant ##Swarm the Giant Bee - Sergeant ##Hot Head the Giant Crocodile - Sergeant ##Ninjini the Giant Fox - Sergeant ##Thumpback the Giant Whale - Sergeant ##Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat - Sergeant #Stream the Jackal - Private (Played by VenomTheEchidna) #Flapjack the Fox -Private #Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile - Private #Bubbie the Giant Whale - Private 'Villainous Alliance (EquePlankton Alliance)' 'Equera Empire' *Dr. EggRey - General of the Empire & Founder *Aeron the Hedgebat - Vice General *Platinum the Mineralhog - Master General *Copper the Mineralhog - Senior General *Neo Rey the Dark - Lt. General 1st Class *Professor D - Lt. General 2nd Class *Skyflame the Hawk - Major General *Ultra Rise-J - Brigadier General *Ultra Pyrus-J - Master Colonel *Ultra Subterra-J - Major Colonel *Ultra Haos-J - Minor Colonel *Ultra Darkus-J - Lt. Colonel 1st Class *Ultra Aquos-J - Lt. Colonel 2nd Class *Destructon Pantherus - Captain *Astralix Dragon - Lt. 1st Class *Hydratroid Coelacanthus - Lt. 2nd Class 'EggPlankton Empire' *Dr. EggPlankton - General of the Empire & Founder *Jack-4 Commander - Vice General *Layla the FoxSkunk - Liuetenant General *Kai the Hedgehog - Master General *Zane the Gorilla - Major General *Tensai the Shark - Minor General *Clyde the Chameleon - Brigadier *Professor Vulcan the Vulture - Master Colonel *Metal Jack - Major Colonel *The Serpentine **Pythor the Anaconda - Minor Colonel **Skales the Cobra - Liuetenant Colonel 1st Class **Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper - Liuetenant Colonel 2nd Class **Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor - Major **Acidicus the Spitting Cobra - Captain *King Pig the Pig - Liuetenant 1st Class *Vezon the Hedgehog - Liuetenant 2nd Class *Blaineley the Skunk - Liuetenant 3rd Class 'Rahkshi Tribes' 'Rahkshi of Negativeness (Full Black Body & Bloody Red Limbs)' *Negaiarahk (The Last of the Forbidden Nega Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi God) *Negarahk (General) *Eclipserahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Weather Conditions (Rainbow Body & Black Limbs)' *Calamityrahk (Rahkshi King) *Siberahk (General) *Rainrahk (Lt. General) *Snowrahk (M. General) *Hazerahk (B. General) *Fograhk (Colonel) *Sandstormrahk (Lt. Colonel) *Flashstormrahk (Major) *Hailrahk (Captain) *Blizzardrahk (Lt. 1st Class) *Floodrahk (Lt. 2nd Class) 'Rahkshi of Dark Gaia (Purple Body & Black Limbs)' *Darkrahk (General & the Last of the Forbidden Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi King) 'Rahkshi of Slowness (Blue Body & Yellow Limbs)' *Snailrahk (General) *Speedrahk (Lt. General) *Slowrahk (M. General) *Fastrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Hydra (Red Body & White Limbs)' *Hydrahk (General) *Triplerahk (Lt. General) *Twinrahk (M. General) *Snakerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Strength (Black Body & Orange Limbs)' *Strengthrahk (General) *Strongrahk (Lt. General) *Musclerahk (M. General) *Giantrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Venom (Dark Green Body & Light Green Limbs)' *Poisonrahk (General) *Venomrahk (Lt. General) *Slimerahk (M. General) *Oozerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Flames (Orange Body & Red Limbs)' *Flamerahk (General) *Magmarahk (Lt. General) *Scorchrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Mimicry (Green Body & Blue Limbs)' *Mimicrahk (General) *Androidrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Ailments (Varies on Ailment Affinity)' *Ailmentrahk (General) *Hypnorahk (Lt. General) *Paralyzerahk (Major General) *Disablerahk (B. General) *Stoprahk (Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Water (Blue Body & Cyan Limbs)' *Tidalrahk (General) *Splashrahk (Lt. General) *Aquarahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Wind (Green Body & Gold Limbs)' *Hurricanerahk (General) *Cyclonerahk (Lt. General) *Galerahk (M. General) *Vacuumrahk (B. General) *Tornadorahk (Colonel) *Gustrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Explosions (Purple Body & Silver Limbs)' *Nuclearahk (General) *Bombrahk (Lt. General) *Grenaderahk (M. General) *Exploderahk (B. General) *Fireworkrahk (Colonel) *Burstrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Electricity (Blue Body & White Limbs)' *Electricrahk (General) *Lightningrahk (Lt. General) *Voltrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Laser Vision (Red Body & Orange Limbs)' *Lazerahk (General) *Heatrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of EMP (White Body & Aqua Limbs)' *Zaprahk (General) *Boltrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Cosmos (Electric Blue Body & Black Limbs)' *Cosmorahk (General) *Astralrahk (Lt. General) *Meteorahk (M. General) *Kuiperahk (B. General) *Asteroidrahk (Colonel) *Nebularahk (Lt. Colonel) *Spacerahk (Major) Users *Spongebob100 (founder) *Josh the Hedgehog (creator) Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. #No Miss Cleos here. #No twinking. #No cheesing. #Have Fun! Roleplay 'Prologue: Time is on the Evil Side' In Diablodia HQ... Dr. EggRey: 'Hmm... We must plan about destroying the heroes with our new system. (Dr. EggPlankton appears on the moniter) Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings Dr. EggRey. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, hello, Dr. EggPlankton. We have invented a system that we'll use to destroy the heroes. If you would like to check for it, it's free. Just use the Teleporter I gave to you. Dr. EggPlankton: I would love to see your top secret project. I need all of my EggPlankton Officers to come with me to see it. EggPlankton Empire Officers, come with me. (Dr. EggPlankton uses the teleporter to teleport at Diablodia HQ, along with the 9 HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan) Dr. EggPlankton: Now that all of my officers are here, where is the system you we're talking about? '''Neo Rey: '''I would like to oblige. ''(presses a switch of a bookshelf, turning it into an elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, & Aeron: ''(enters the elevator)'' Layla: What do you think the system really is? Zane: I'm not sure, but I'm eager to find out. Orangebot: Who? Zane: Me! Clyde: I think they made a bond. Now we know about the other guy, Purplebot. Purplebot: Where? Professor Vulcan: (facepalms) (sighs) And people wonder why I'm prematurely molting. Dr. EggRey: 'Please enter the elevator. Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (enters inside the elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Basement, please. ''The elevator automaton says, "Basement transport, accepted." as the elevator goes down to the basement. Bluebot: I didn't even know you had a basement. Dr. EggPlankton: (covers Bluebot, preventing him from talking too much) You never told me you had a basement. Tensai: Where are we going exactly? 'Dr. EggRey: '''You'll know it when we come to the basement. Tensai: Fine Fury: Uh, ok ok. Dr. EggPlankton: If Josh the Hedgehog hadn't mutated into a Hedgehog instead of getting killed by Dr. EggRey in the first place, none of these failures would've happen. '''Dr. EggRey: '''He is a human before I mutated him. But he's stronger still. The problem is that he's stronger than last time! '''Skyflame: '''We're not going to let it happen! '''Aeron: '''That's right, he's a hindrance to our plans! Zane: But how do we do that? That would be impossible. '''Neo Rey: '''Be not pessimistic. Layla: Neo Rey's right you know. Zane: What's that supposed to mean, Neo Rey? '''Neo Rey: '... Elevator has accessed basement. Thank you for coming. '''Dr. EggRey: '''We're here. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, & Aeron: ''(comes out from the elevator)'' Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (exits the elevator) Dr. EggPlankton: So, now that we're inside the basement, what's your big evil plan? Dr. EggRey: ''(points at a large machine) There. '''Professor D : '''Oh, here it is, Master EggRey. Professor Vulcan: Holy cow, what the heck is that wonderful piece of machinery? '''Professor D : '''It is called the Equechum Radiation Giga System, or Operation E.R.G.S. It has a pun on energy measurement unit called "ergs". '''Dr. EggRey: '''It has lots of names to it. Like Wit's Advanced Termination Technology System, or Operation W.A.T.T.S. '''Neo Rey: '''Heard that operations since Professor D created the system. Dr. EggPlankton: So what does the W.A.T.T.S. do? '''Aeron: '''I'd say that it constructs strong units like the Gaia Silo Tank, Stormcress Fighter, & many more. Dr. EggPlankton: Hmm interesting. Do you think new strong units are strong enough to take down the Ancients? '''Platinum: '''This time, they are using units. What a war. '''Copper: '''That's right. Their units are so pathetic, this system can dominate the entire universe! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Wait, I'm gonna check its Time Transporter. '''Professor D : '''Master! It's still under construction! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, I'm not sure of that statement, D, I'll check it. '''Professor D : '''What? That could be a risk! Dr. EggPlankton: A Time Transporter? Nice. Pythor: Once we go back to the past, we will alter the past & change the present to our version of the present. Skales: And how do you suppose to do that? King Pig: Altering the present? Now that's a clever idea, how do we do it? Vezon: By the way, what is a Time Transporter? '''Dr. EggRey: '''It acts like a time machine, but it has another one feature: altering timelines. Dr. EggPlankton: Very clever. Fangtom: Very clever indeed. Skalidor: It could be the most evil plan up to date. '''Platinum: '''Yep. Acidicus: So how do we work this time machine? '''Dr. EggRey: '''Enter the machine. '''Dr. EggRey & Professor D : '(enters the machine) Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (enters inside the Time Machine) Dr. EggRey: 'No, it only need 3 people inside. It's too narrow. Dr. EggPlankton: Gah! But I can't just leave all of my officers out alone while the present is being altered you know. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, alright. '''Professor D : '''Temporary Expansion! ''(expands the time machine, making it wider) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, Professor D, & Aeron: ''(enters the time machine)'' Dr. EggPlankton: Thank you. Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (goes inside the time machine) Dr. EggPlankton: Next time, try building a bigger time machine. Like me building a bigger Jack-4 Bot. Dr. EggRey: '-_- I'm not supposed to build a larger one today... Dr. EggPlankton: Well why not? Alright, you know what, lets just forget about it & go already! '''Dr. EggRey: '... (presses the big red button) Electric surge happens & the villains alter the present. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Complete. Dr. EggPlankton: (looks around) Hmm, the basement looks the same. Layla: Let's go upstairs to see if we really alter the past. Dr. EggPlankton: Good idea Layla. Let's go. (goes inside the elevator) HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (follows Dr. EggPlankton inside the Elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, Professor D, & Aeron: ''(they enter the elevator)'' Dr. EggPlankton: (presses the button to make the elevator go up) Going up. The 'elevator automaton says, "Going up to main base." as the elevator goes up to the first floor. Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, let's go spot the differences in this Altered Present & let's see what happens. Mysterious mechas enter the Diablodia HQ & introduces themselves. Dr. EggRey: '''A friendly army.... Aha ha ha ha! '''Aeron: '''Rahkshi Tribes, eh? Good... '''Neo Rey: '''We will be stronger than ever! Dr. EggPlankton: Hold on, We betta make sure that they're on our side. Just to make sure. '''Negaiarahk: '''These Ancient overlanders hath prisoned us in our coffins. We need more firepower to take revenge... Darkrahk: And we need more firepower to return them the favor by trapping them inside the ancient proof coffin & bury them underground, like when they bury us! And they won't be a problem anymore. '''Negaiarahk: '''Ye know that there is no such ancient proof things, Darkrahk. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Right. These Ancients are strong & can't be beaten easily with "Ancient-proof Coffins". Such literality. Darkrahk: Then the power of our imperial war machines will take care of them personally. They will bow down to their new lords & masters, or they will cease to exist. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Wait, aren't you going to destroy them yourselves. '''Negaiarahk: '''We are going to do it as well, we'll risk our lives for the glory of the Rahkshi. '''Henchman: ''(appears in the monitor) Sir, looks like unknown enemy forces are attacking us! Their army... it's too huge! Dr. EggPlankton: What unknown enemy forces? Tell me! ''Suddenly, the monitor goes static & then it shows Jack the Hedgehog with Patricia the Skunk, behind them is the A.S.R.R.. Jack: Hello, Dr. EggRey & Dr. EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: Jack & Patricia?! ??? #1: 'Oh hello there Dr. EggPlankton. Surprised of our ambush? I'm an ITS officer, but I am commanded to help the A.S.R.R. at full support. I... am... one of the Shining Mine Brothers. '??? #2: 'Attack us all you want, EggPlankton, but the ally forces will come for an ambush. Is this okay for you, madman? Heh heh! Dr. EggPlankton: Gold & Silver? A.S.R.R.? What does that mean? Jack: The All Star Rebel Republic. Patricia: Now that we're all here, It's time for the Ancient Dimention to cry freedom because the All Star Rebel Republic will free this land from your evil plans... Jack: And your evil empires will fall from the might of our new heroic empire. All Star...forever. (The montier then turns off) Professor Vulcan: Now we have TWO enemy empires? What's going on here? '''Aeron: '''Jack founded this republic to ally this ITS to crush our empires. -_- # '''Neo Rey: '''We have to deploy the system immediately. '''Negaiarahk: '''Patience. All we have to do is prepare. Prepare armies & deploy more strong units. Clyde: And we better do it fast because they're getting stronger. Zane: Somehow the alteration of the present also affected the future. Layla: Guess we'll have some more fun today. (giggles) And I like it when they go hardcore, that makes the battles more fun than ever. Dr. EggPlankton: Let's go & now with 2 Heroic Empires instead of 1, there's no telling what nightmares we have created. '''Cosmorahk: '''Now, we must do our work. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Now, let's rush. (JTH: I didn't tell you to edit like this & that. Just pay attention.) 'Part 1: A.S.R.R.'s First Day & First Mission Accomplished (At the Crossover Mansion) (We see the A.S.R.R. are training in the Gym Room) Jack: Alright All Stars, this is gonna be a big day today & it's our first day & we will not let our allied forces down. It's a big day of training that we keep working our blood cells to the bone for a big day of freedom Patricia: And don't worry if your scared. Just be brave & be proud that your helping heroic empires like the I.T.S. fend off the forces of evil. Golver: '''Hail the heroic empires. '''Silvold: '''For jus-- ''(as he walks, he stumbled, due to the wet floor) ''--tice... Vezok: Sorry, I was cleaning the floor & forgot to dry the floor. Sorry. Spongebob: Maybe we should hang up a "Wet Floor" Sign, just in case someone stumbles on a wet floor. '''Golver: ''(crumples some metal & forms it into a "Wet Floor" sign) (puts it on the floor) There. '''Silvold: '''Ouch... ''(dizzy) ''Thanks... Metal Patricia: Anyways, thanks for helping us out on our first ever mission against a Villainous Alliance called the "EquePlankton Alliance". '''Golver: '''That's fine. I am ranked as the Master Colonel in ITS. '''Silvold: '''MInE's MAjOr... Ughh... ''(shakes head) ''Ohh. Yeah. Phew. Jack: Well, when Patricia & I become founders of the A.S.R.R., it all started when Patricia & I find a mysterious legendary headquarters that is once either Freedom Guard or Imperial or both of them in an alliance called "Togran". Patricia: They said that are inhabitants in another planet called Statra-7, but sadly Statra-7 has been devastated by the war between the two main factions, the oppressive Imperium and the rebellious Freedom Guard. A third faction, the Togra, abandon the planet to seek their own peace. Jack: And these Freedom Guard & Imperial buildings that we've found are about over 800 Years old. Patricia: Legend has it that there's an Togran base with the buildings of Freedom Guard & Imperial hidden in the sands of the desert that is right near the Crossover Mansion. '''Golver: '''800 years? Hm. '''Silvold: '''By the way... Have you seen an Ancienthog Cave? It is still intact, over 1700 years. We have found it near the Ancient Castles, so yeah. Ezekiel: Sorry eh, the crossovers & I haven't seen it before. '''Silvold: '''XD '''Golver: '''By the way... We are creating some Knightmares for the A.S.R.R. officers. We have made some technology for Metal Patricia. That Knightmare's name is also a prototype Xing Cai, but can be controlled by Metal Patricia's attack simulator. To do that, there are wires that connect to Metal Patricia's program chip. Then the electricity coming from Metal Patricia would control the Knightmare. Yes, the password can be inputted through voice, if the wires are connecting to her program chip. And also, the Knightmare's actions will link to the robot's actions in the cockpit. To fire the Slash Harken, she must input the code, "HarkenShoot" through voice. To activate the Dynasty Cannons, she must input the code, "DynastyActivate" through voice. To fire the Dynasty Cannons, "FireCannon" code must be input. Metal Patricia: Thank you Golver & Silvold. I'll do my best to control the Prototype Xing Cai. '''Silvold: '''Our pleasure. Patricia: (holds onto SPARKY, who is now in Hand-held Computer form) Ok SPARKY, boot up the blueprints of Knightmare Frames SPARKY: Searching, Patricia. (opens up a hologram of the Blueprints of the Knightmare Frames) Data downloaded. '''Silvold: '''Mainly, Josh, Jonathan, & Louie made the Knightmares for you. ''(turns headphones on) Sending transmission to new Knightmares. Automatons engaged. Prepare for arrival. Edd: I wonder what our knightmare frames would look like? Jack: And do you think we can name our own custom knightmares? Golver: 'Yes. Jack: Ok then. '''Silvold: '''Okay, they have arrived in the Techno Garage. Owen: Wow, they're here. I wonder what those Knightmare Frame thingies look like? Tree Rex: Then let's find out! '''Golver: '''Okay, then let's check the garage. (The All Star Rebel Republic goes inside the garage) '''Silvold: '''Okay... There they are. (We see the Green Knightmares named the "Shu", the Dark Blue Knightmares named the "Wei", the Red Knightmares named the "Wu", the Light Blue Anti Evil Knightmares named the "Jin", the Yellow Dragon Knightmares named the "Yellow Turbans", the Large Brown Heavy Armor Knightmares named the "Namman") All Star Rebel Republic: Wow! '''Golver: '''Here they are, the Chinese Dynasty Knightmares... Bouncer: Whao! Now that's the "Wheel Deal". Mordecai: Yeah, look how awesome they look! Reidak: Thanks guys & tell the I.T.S. that we all say "Thank you". '''Silvold: '''No need, they have overheard it. ''The ITS appears in the transmission. '''Josh: '''Our pleasure, everyone. This is the I.T.S. General of the Org & Founder. Jack: Hey Josh. This is the A.S.R.R. General of the Army & Founder Heather: (rolls her eyes) '''Silvold: ''(glares at Heather) Any suspicions will be suspected. '''Golver: '(seals her mouth with a duct tape) ''There. '''Josh: '''I know that this would happen. This war. '''Alice: '(glares at Heather) ''There goes that spoiled brat again... '''Jonathan: '''If we cooperate, no conflict will happen. '''Yuki: '''So, I'll give you some info for the platoon Knightmares we sent you. All of them have a Radiation Missile Launcher attached to their wrists. Edd: Thank you so much Eddy: This is gonna be fun Ed: Wow, those giant knightmare frames reminds me of a comic book issue of "Rise of the Robo-Knights" Mung Daal: Right, so what should we do? Voltix: I've checked the spy cameras that we've installed & the villains had joined forces & they said something about "Time on their side & altering the present". And if they alter the past, it changes the future & it even means that you would never mutate into a Mobian Hedgehog in the first place. '''Josh: '''Wrong. More analysis is needed, Voltix. The system they have, ONLY alters the present. There is no such thing that can alter the past itself. Unless you're a chronomancer. '''Alice: '''That's absolutely right. ''(What... Are they trying to impossibly alter the past with Sir back as a human? NO such thing would happen... ) Solar: 'The officers will control their personal Knightmares. The enlisted members like the Private will control platoon Knightmares. '''Lunar: '''This would be a fun rush. Flapjack: I can't wait for this big adventure! I love adventures! Schnitzel: Rada, Rada rada rada? '???: 'Hey. Captain K'nuckles: Huh? Who's there? '???: '''Name's Nitro the Techno Echidna. Xplode: Nice to meet you. Voltix: Anyways, I'm sorry about my latest discovery. '''Josh: '''That is fine, you just need to put up more analysis. '''Nitro: '''Oh, yeah. So, I'm the NitroCar founder in Mobius, but I accidentally went here. And then I saw the Ancient Leaders, & they approved my company. We have wide technology in NitroCars that we have made. Josh has attached the NitroCar fusion installer on each of the Knightmare Frames in I.T.S. Scott: (feels confused) Nitro...Car? Hot Head: (feels confused as well) What's a NitroCar? '''Nitro: ''(sighs) Okay, okay. A NitroCar is a special car that has wide technology & kickbutt Nitro Turbo. It can be assembled to Knightmare Frames, if we build an installer. Harold: So, then if we have these new Knightmare Frames, do you think that they can fit one of our giant crossovers like the War Monsters, the Giants & Bubbie? '''Josh: '''Of course, giants can't fit in the Frames. XD Tree Rex: I guess that us giants are the same size as the Knightmare Frames. '''Josh: '''You're bigger than them. But slower. Then-- (recognizes the Crossover Mansion) O_o Can you fit in the height of this mansion?! WTH. '''Nitro: '''Oh, that would need a wizard / witch to minimize them temporarily. To fit those giants in... '''Yuki: '''I know of one. My "younger sister", Patricia the Skunk. '''Nitro: '''Nice. Patricia: Okie dokie. 1, 2, 3, Hocus Pocus (uses her magic to temporary minimize the War Monsters, Giants & Bubbie) There we go. '''Nitro: '''Alright. Good. Now they have the same size as mine. '''Jesse: '''Hey. JTH3 here! Reidak: Hi there, Jesse. Eddy: What's shakin? '''Jesse: '''Nothing. I'm working right now for my lightning spells. Hank: I'm working on the weapons for our army. Edd: And Harold & I are working on with our Robotic Soldiers '''Josh: '''Meh, I'm installing NitroCar slots on our Knightmare Frames... Jack: Oh ok then. So what's the latest news? What are those Evil Empires are up to? '''Frost: '''Oh, they're having a new system, as I have seen. '''Scorch: '''And a robotic army. What's happening to them? ¬_¬ '''Josh: '''Seems strange... Patricia: A new system? What is the new system called? '''Josh: '''Dunno, but it has some sort of a name pun of an energy unit measurement... Owen: I think I'm hungry. When do we eat? I'm starving. Ed: I'm hungry Spongebob: It's nearly lunch time. Stream: Hm..... Jack: I forgot, this is one of our newest members, Stream the Jackal. Stream: ....(Slowly waves) '''Nitro: '''Hey bro. Name's Nitro the Techno Echidna. :D Stream: Hey... (Smiles) Hot Head: So where do we get some lunch? Stream: (Shurgs) '''Nitro: '''Lunch, eh? Do you have food supplies? An army is incomplete without food. Courtney: All we have is the food from the fridge. Owen: Does that count? '''Nitro: '''Yeah. Patrick: Yes! Thronraxx: Anyways, once we're finished eating all of the food in the kitchen, we'll remind ourselves to buy some more food from the grocery store '''Nitro: '''Alright... ''(Grocery store... ¬_¬) Jack: Ok guys, let's clear out the fridge to make lunch. (The All Star Rebel Republic begins to eat all of the food from the fridge) Nitro: ''(stares at them) O_e Rotor: What? We're very hungry. Stream: (Watching) Sheesh.... '''Nitro: 'They're like dead hungry... :/ Patrick: Mmmm that was delicious SPARKY: Now that we have our tummies filled up to the top, what should we do next? Nitro: ':| Ezekiel: (looks confused) What? '''Nitro: '''That's... so... fast...! '''Josh: '''Okay, okay. ''(munches on a cheeseburger) ''Let's have some lunch. '''Alice: '''Yes. ''(eats Caesar salad) '''Yuki: ''(eats pizza) Mm. '''Golver: '...something to eat... (grabs a bucket of fries) ''Maybe that's the answer. ''(eats the fries) Silvold: ''(eats fries as well) ...Mmm. '''Rey: '''A row! ''(eats roasted bacon with rice) ''Awright! '''Frost: '(eats some blueberries) Scorch: ''(eats some strawberries)'' Patricia: (still hasn't eat because she watched the A.S.R.R. eat instead) Oh my goodness, my friends must be really hungry. (her stomach growls loudly) (giggles nervously) Frost: 'Um, Ms. Patricia? We have sent blueberries for you. You can find it in the fridge. :) Patricia: Oh ok then. (looks in the fridge to see a plastic packet filled with blueberries) Mmm, yummy! (takes the packet of blueberries & eats the blueberries) Mmmm, I love blueberries. They're delicious, ripe & juicy. Thanks Frost & Scorch. '''Frost & Scorch: '''No problem, sister. Patricia: (Smiles happily) '''Frost & Scorch: ':) Jack: Now that we're full, we should be at a meeting place somewhere. '''Josh: '''Yes. Jack: So Josh, where to? '''Josh: '''You're the founder, so you must have an Assembly Hall... Making an organization without intellectual experience is garbage. Jack: What do you mean by that? We've sucessfully done our first mission against the EggPlankton & EggRey Empires, remember? '''Josh: '''I don't need to remember that. You're out of topic. You don't have much INTELLECTUAL experience. You only have PAST-BATTLE experience... -_- Jack: Alright, alright! You don't have to get all huffy. The Assembly Hall is over there (points to the Assembly Hall next door) '''Josh: ''(He's being a bit sarcastic...) '' Jack: Now, can we start the meeting or do we have keep on arguing about experience all day? Let's go! (goes to the Assembly Hall with the A.S.R.R.) Josh: ''(Well, he has to fill his mind with more research.)'' (At the Assembly Hall) Jack: Alright everyone, listen up. Today's mission is to stop the EggPlankton Empire & the Equera Empire as usual. Right now, the villianous empires are planning something big. We need to check this out without being seen. Good thing Voltix had created "Mini Flying Spy Cameras" to check out what's going on. Nitro: '''Mini flying spy cams? We ourselves created our Mini Surveillance Wasps. :D '''Golver: '''Pfft. '''Silvold: '''As we can see, they're hiding something. Maybe they have a secret places to create their superweapons. Courtney: Very clever. Reidak: So you mean to tell us that our Organization is right now on the rookie level a.k.a. the First Level? '''Nitro: '''Not really. You're right now on... ''(checks his palmtop) ''Hm... Found it. You're right now on the third level, I suppose. '''Golver: '''A bit slow progress, but it might grow fast as you progress, A.S.R.R. '''Silvold: '''A.S.R.R. is founded just recently, but I.T.S. is founded 7 months ago. '''Golver: '''Oh yeah. Spongebob: If we're on the 3rd level, then what level at the I.T.S. is at now? '''Nitro: (checks palmtop) ''We I.T.S. is at rank 9. We're progressing the organization this much. Spongebob: Guess that means they're 3 times faster than we are. Patricia: Quitting the I.T.S. is a very tough thing to do for me, Jack, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY. SPARKY: That is indeed correct, it is very hard. '''Nitro: '''Absolutely. '''Silvold: '''Who among you has high intelligence here? Jack: Wait what? What are you talking about? '''Nitro: '(epic facepalm) Edd: Oh, you mean who has high intelligence. I think there's me, Zaktan, Xplode, Voltix, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Cameron, Thok, Scott, Mung Daal, Turahk, Guurahk & Sanford. Golver: ''(Thanks & they have intelligent members.)'' 'Part 2: I.T.S. Heroic Project Introductions' Can be edited if Part 1 is finished. Category:Roleplays